doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
TARDIS del Doctor
La TARDIS del Doctor, o normalmente llamada "La TARDIS" -a veces llamada "La nave" (por el primer Doctor) y también "La cabina de policía"- es una vieja TARDIS de tipo 40 (DW: El asesino mortal, La victoria de los Daleks) utilizado por el Doctor como su principal medio de transporte. Es capaz, como todas las TARDIS, de viajar a través del espacio y el tiempo. El Doctor viajó con ella desde el Big Bang (DW: Terminus, Castrocalva, BBCR: Slipback) hasta por lo menos el año 100 mil millones (DW: Utopía). Adquisiciones En su primera encarnación, el Doctor ayudó a construir su propia TARDIS (DW: The chase). Otra fuentes indican que este de hecho la robó, a pesar de que pensaba devolverla (DW: The war games, The planet of the dead, El Big Bang, La mujer del Doctor, Vamos a matar a Hitler). Una fuente afirma que él robó la TARDIS de un señor del tiempo llamado Marnal (EDA: Las crónicas de Gallifrey), mientras que otras afirman que simplemente la robó de una "reserva" de TARDISes, después de que el modelo hubiera sido descatalogado (DW: El asesino mortal, ST: Los exiliados). La propia TARDIS dijo que ella era una "pieza de museo", aunque no está claro si esto era literalmente cierto (DW: La mujer del Doctor). Ninguna de estas fuentes impide la posibilidad de que hubiera sido responsable de algún modo de su creación. De hecho, se afirmó que mientras el Doctor aún no viajaba con ella, había sido modificada y resconstruida. De acuerdo con este punto de vista, logró el control de la nave sin tener un vínculo mental con ella. Esto impidió que los señores del tiempo les siguieran, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces (EDA: The taking of planet 5). La intención del Doctor por no establecer un vínculo mental con la TARDIS, se ve enturbiada en parte por otras fuentes, que mostró tener una relacción significativamente metal con la nave. Por ejemplo, cuando la TARDIS le ayudó con su propia regeneración (DW: El décimo planeta) y provocó una respuesta física en el Doctor cuando estaba cerca de la destrucción (DW: El final del viaje). No obstante, un comentario más directo menciona que la misma TARDIS decidió irse y robó al Doctor (DW: La mujer del Doctor). Cuando Casa transmitió el alma de la TARDIS a Idris, la TARDIS le contó su versión. Al igual que en otras ocasiones, afirmó que estaba fuera de servicio, una "pieza de museo", cuando el primer Doctor la conoció. También confirmó las fuentes de la mayoría de los anteriores, diciendo que el Doctor la había robado, negandolo él mismo y corrigiendolo como que lo tomó "prestado". Además insistió que ella le había robado a él. Ella estaba cerrada y simplemente se dejó robar, porque quería explorar el universo y tenía la sensación de que serían una pareja ideal. De acuerdo con la TARDIS, las primeras palabras del Doctor al verla, setecientos años antes, fueron: } |} Modelo y tipo El número del modelo exacto de la TARDIS es un asunto de cierta confusión. El monje afirmó que tenía una TARDIS versión 4, mientras que la del Doctor era una primera versión (DW: El tiempo entrometido). El circuito de desmaterialización de la TARDIS del Amo era de una versión 2 en comparación con la versión 1 del Doctor (DW: El terror de los Autons). Sin embargo, no estaba claro si la TARDIS del Amo era de una versión 2 en su totalidad. Cuando el Teselecta escaneó la TARDIS del Doctor, sus sensores declararon que la nave era de Tipo 40, versión 3 (DW: Vamos a matar a Hitler). Durante una visita del cuarto Doctor a Gallifrey, la TARDIS del Doctor fue llamado de forma inequívoca "Tipo 40". En ese momento, se dejó claro que todas aquellas TARDISes de ese tipo, habían sido oficialmente descatalogadas y reemplazadas por unos modelos más nuevos. Este nombre fue utilizado con mayor frecuencia después por el Doctor XI, como excusa para una tardía respuesta a Winston Churchill (DW: La victoria de los Daleks). Cuando la TARDIS tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el Doctor, se hacía llamar simplemente como "Tipo 40" (DW: La mujer del Doctor). Exterior thumb|left|El exterior de la TARDIS del [[El Décimo Doctor|décimo y noveno Doctor.]]Casi todas las TARDISes son capaces de mezclarse con su entorno gracias a un mecanismo llamado "Circuito camaleón" o "unidad de camuflaje". Algunos modelos posteriores permitían al piloto elegir el exterior deseado, ignorando si habría sido lo natural o no a los alrededores (DW: El tiempo y la Rani, Time-Flight). La TARDIS del Doctor parecía tener dos habilidades, tenía el circuito camaleón operativo. Antes de conocer a Ian y a Barbara, el primer Doctor había aterrizado en Iwa, donde la TARDIS se hizo pasar por una roca en el desierto de un planeta (NT:[[ Deshilachados| Deshilachados]]). En Quinnis, el Doctor no estaba de acuerdo cuando la TARDIS aterrizó en un bazar y se convirtió en un puesto con un toldo a rayas (CC: Quinnis). El cuarto Doctor le mostró a Adric como la TARDIS podía cambiar de forma en una piramide egipcia, lo que hace suponer que se puede pasar por alto el circuito camaleón (DW: Logopolis). En cualquier caso, la característica que definía a la TARDIS del Doctor fue que el mecanismo de camuflaje se rompió poco después de asumir la forma de una cabina de policía londinense de 1963. Que funcionaba hasta que aterrizó en la chatarrería de IM Foreman. La nieta del Doctor declaró que la TARDIS había aparecido anteriormente como un andas y una columna jónica. El Doctor se sorprendió cuando vio que no cambió de forma cuando llegaron a un nuevo destino (DW:'' La cueva de las Calaveras). En un momento, el undécimo Doctor explicó a sus compañeros porque tenía la TARDIS esa forma de caseta de policia, explicando como funcionaba el circuito camaleón: } |} A pesar de este aparente desprecio y del intento fallido de reparar el circuito camaleón (DW: ''Attack of the Cybermen), el noveno Doctor llegó a un momento en el que se encariñó con su cabina de policía (DW: Explosión en la ciudad). Es posible que la TARDIS también lo hubiera hecho, dado que, a pesar de las afirmaciones de que el circuito estaba "atascado", los detalles del aspecto de la cabina cambiaban de vez en cuando. Peligros Amigos y enemigos pudieron identificar la TARDIS por su forma invariable. Los Daleks (DW: The chase) incluso tenían copias en miniatura de la nave para utilizarlas como prácticas de tiro (DW: Death to the Daleks). Los Cybermen la reconocieron (DW: Earthshock), asi como el operario del Guardián Negro conocido como la Sombra (DW: The Armageddon factor). De vez en cuando, por casualidad, una cabina de policía real ahuyentó a un grupo de invasores alienígenas que iban a apoderarse de la Tierra, ya que la habían confundido con la del Doctor (BE:'' Useless things). El capitán Jack Harkness vigilaba a ver su una "versión de" la cabina de policía aparecía entre los siglos XX y XXI (DW: ''Utopía). Los miembros de LINDA también conocían la forma exterior de la TARDIS del Doctor, así como Abzorbaloff (DW: Amor y monstruos). Debido a que la forma de cabina de policía era relativamente fácil de reconocer, el Doctor intentó varias veces cambiar el exterior de la TARDIS sin éxito. Puerta En general, la TARDIS tenía dos puertas en uno de los cuatro lados de la nave. Se podían abrir hacia adentro y hacia afuera. La puerta derecha tenía una cerradura y en el panel de la puerta izquierda, había una réplica de un teléfono usado en las verdaderas cabinas de policía. Un letrero en la puerta pequeña enseña instrucciones sobre su uso. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, la puerta izquierda permanece fija. Igualmente, las ventanas de la puerta se observan en posición cerrada. Hubo varías excepciones en todas estas declaraciones. El segundo Doctor, entró una vez por la parte superior de la TARDIS, levantando un panel en la que la lámpara del techo descansaba (TVC: Peril at 60 fathoms). También intentó entrar a través de los paneles traseros, por las gateras ocasionales y una vez a través de la baliza central. Se indicó que estos por lo general funcionaban, pero no lo hicieron en este caso (PDA: Heart of TARDIS). *La cerradura estaban a veces en la puerta izquierda, a pesar de que la entrada normal era supuestamente por la derecha (DW: La mayoría de las series anteriores a The war machines). *La puerta de la izquierda se utilizaba a veces para salir y la puerta derecha quedaba fija. *A veces, se podían empujar (DW:'' Rose, El día del Padre) o tirar de las dos puertas (DW: ''Novia a la fuga, La bestia de abajo). *Las ventanas de las puertas y las de alrededor se podían abrir, al menos durante la presencia del primer Doctor (DW:'' World's end, Desperate measures, The centre). *El teléfono de emergencia estaba a veces en el panel derecho durante la presencia del segundo Doctor en la TARDIS, pero durante el momento de su aventura en Dulkis, volvió a su puerta izquierda (DW: ''The dominators). *Durante la primera encarnación del Doctor, un logotipo descolorido de St Johns Ambulance pudo verse en la puerta, aunque a veces era apenas visible debajo de la capa de pintura. Durante su segunda encarnación, ya no estaba allí (DW: The dominators ''en adelante). Cuando la TARDIS se regenera al inicio de la undécima encarnación del Doctor, una nueva etiqueta de St Johns apareció (DW: ''En el último momento).thumb|Lobo Malo escrito en el panel del teléfono ([[DW: Gira a la izquierda)]] *La escritura exacta del cartel en la puerta del teléfono varía ligeramente con el tiempo - una vez se cambió por Lobo Malo (DW: Gira a la izquierda). *Por un tiempo en tuvo el circuito camaleón reparado por los Logopolitanos, el cuarto Doctor instaló un pomo en el panel del teléfono. Esto sigue siendo una sutil y funcional parte del diseño (DW: El niño vacío). *En algún momento antes de morir inesperadamente en San Francisco, el séptimo Doctor colocó un pequeño pomo en la puerta derecha (DW: Doctor Who). Este mango se mantuvo después de la "regeneración " de la TARDIS como consecuencia de la llegada del undécimo Doctor (DW: Rose en adelante). *El undécimo Doctor de alguna manera fue capaz de arreglar las puertas de la TARDIS para poder meter a su compañero robot T-Rex Kevin, aunque nunca se explica o se muestra como hacerlo. Cerradura y llave Manejo thumb|El undécimo Doctor sujeta la llave de la TARDIS mientras brilla ([[DW: En el último momento)]]Para entrar en la TARDIS del Doctor se utilizaba generalmente una llave para abrir la cerradura, tal y como era de esperar de una cabina de policía real. Sin embargo, la cerradura no correspondía con las llaves de una normal (DW: Black orchid, Parpadeo). Susan sugirió que la llave obligaba al usuario a introducirlo o la cerradura se autodestruiría (DW: The survivors). Más tarde, la llave se convirtió en isomórfica (DW: Spearhead from space). El uso de la llave por parte de varias personas que no eran el Doctor o aquellos a los que le se había dejado, sugiere que los controles isomórficos dejaron de funcionar. No puede abrirse con una llave normal Gallifreyan por ser un modelo obsoleto (DW: The invasion of time). Diseño y características El diseño externo de la llave ha cambiado con el tiempo. Por lo general, parecía ser una llave Yale corriente (DW:'' Spearhead from space, Rose, en adelante''). Sin embargo, de vez en cuando estaba un poco más adornada, con un motivo Gallifreyan (DW: Planet of the spiders, Ghost light, Doctor Who). La llave se podía modificar para rastrear y localizar la TARDIS, lo que le permite al Doctor encontrar la TARDIS si estaba a cien años de su posición (IDW: The forgotten). La llave era conocida por expresar un enlace con la TARDIS al encenderse o al volverse caliente al tacto (DW: El día del Padre, En el último momento). En algún momento, el décimo Doctor instaló un sistema que le permitió bloquear la TARDIS por control remoto utilizando un mando (como una broma, la bombilla del techo de la TARDIS brilló y se escuchó un pitido, similar a los utilizados con los vehículos de la Tierra). Era capaz de abrir la puerta a distancia (DW: El fin del tiempo). También descubrió con la ayuda de River Song después de su aventura en la Biblioteca, que la puerta podía abrirse chasqueando los dedos (DW: El bosque de los muertos, El día de la Luna), aunque esta función no se usa de manera habitual hasta la aparición del undécimo Doctor. Configuración y apariencia del interior Se añadirá... Sistemas Sistemas de control específicos El cuarto Doctor afirmó que los controles de la TARDIS eran isomóficos, aunque esto parece haber sido un plan para el beneficio de Sutekh el Destructor (DW: Pyramids of Mars). De hecho, varios compañeros fueron capaces de hacer funcional la TARDIS y hasta hacerla volar (DW: Castrocalva, Four to Doomsday, The visitation, Los cinco Doctores, El momento de la despedida, La estratagema Sontaran, El final del viaje, El tiempo de los ángeles, El inquilino) Los Señores del Tiempo también podían dirigir a la TARDIS por control remoto por lo general, cuando el Doctor señaló una vez amargamente, como podía hacerse cargo de "un trabajo sucio que no quieren tener en sus manos limpias" (DW: Colony in space, The brain of Morbius). El segundo Doctor utilizó una vez un control remoto Stattenheim portátil para convocar a su TARDIS (DW: Los dos Doctores). La TARDIS también era vunerable a la desviación o reubicación de los Guardianes, los Eternos, y otros seres inmensamente poderosos como el Guardián de Traken (DW: The Ribos operation, Enlightenment, The keeper of Traken) y el Silencio (DW: El Big Bang). El cuarto Doctor instaló un aleatorizador en los subsistemas de navegación. Fue finalmente eliminado (DW: The Armaggedon fact, The leisure hive). La consola del undécimo Doctor Los sistemas de la sala de control del undécimo Doctor fueron bien entendidos. Según la fuente, cada uno de los seis paneles controlan funciones discretas (VG: TARDIS). *El panel mecánico tenía una palanca liberadora del motor, una palanca para abrir la puerta, un estabilizador giroscópico, fijado debajo del mecanismo (descrito como un freno de mano físico) y unos diales de visualización de la TARDIS. *El panel de mando en el que figura el ocular (una alternativa a los escáneres visuales), el freno de mano del rotor del tiempo y el acelerador del espacio / tiempo. *El panel de navegación contenía un control del tiempo y el espacio hacia atrás y hacia adelante, un indicador direccional, un acelerador atómico (La bola hilada y puntiaguda) y la entrada de localización espacial (un teclado de ordenador). *El panel de diagnósticos tenía reguladores de inercia, sistemas de refrigeración (medidores), un mechero [[Archivo:Consola_comunicacion.jpg|thumb|El aspecto del panel de comunciaciones de la TARDIS del undécimo Doctor.]]bunsen y un dispensador de micrófono / agua. *El panel de comunicaciones en el que se situan el teléfono analógico, un comunicador digital, la grabadora de voz, el detector / monitor / cambiador de ondas de radio y un escáner / máquina de escribir. *El panel de fabricación contiene la función de materializar / desmaterializar, generador armónico, altímetro temporal, un dispensador de fabricación (descrito por ser capaz de fabricar destornilladores sónicos y otros dispositivos tecnológicos - que finalmente albergó el destornillador láser) y un dispositivo de enfoque Heinsenberg que se utilizó para romper el Principio de la Incertidumbre de Heisenberg. Este dispositivo se llama palanca en zig-zag. Gracia temporal El cuarto Doctor dijo una vez que en el interior de la TARDIS existía una especie de "gracia temporal", y que las armas no funcionaban en su interior (DW: The hand of fear). Sin embargo, el sistema pareció funcionar más en el momento en el que el quinto Doctor pilotaba la nave (DW: Earthshock, Arc of infinity). Durante sus viajes con Lucie Miller, el octavo Doctor explicó que el sistema de gracia temporal no había funcionado en años (BFA: Human resources). Más tarde, Jack Harkness disparó una arma de energía dentro de la TARDIS del noveno Doctor, y el décimo Doctor y Martha tuvieron que esquivar los rayos de energía disparados en la TARDIS (DW: El momento de la despedida, Naturaleza humana). El undécimo Doctor le habló a Mels sobre la gracia temporal, que en realidad fue "una mentira inteligente" para evitar que disparase su arma en el interior de la TARDIS (DW: Matemos a Hitler). Sistemas de emergencia Se añadirá... Sistemas de defensa Más allá del circuito camaleón, la TARDIS podía teletransportarse una corta distancia desde su ubicación actual si era atacado. El Doctor lo llamó Sistema de Desplazamiento ante una Acción Hostil (HADS, por sus siglas en inglés) (DW: The Krotons). Un sistema relaccionado con este tenía como objetivo proteger la TARDIS en el aterrizaje de vehículos en el camino aproximándose, hasta evitar que aterrize, por ejemplo, en las vías del tren. Esta característica falló cuando la TARDIS aterrizó en la vías del tren de Vichy France. El segundo Doctor, Ben, Jamie y Polly tuvieron que empujar físicamente la TARDIS de esta vía hasta un lugar seguro antes de que el próximo tren pasara por allí (CC: Resistance). La TARDIS tuvo por un momento un escudo defensivo que utilizó un extrapolador macro-kinético en forma de onda Tribophysica (DW: El momento de la despedida). Sistemas de ataque La TARDIS más tarde consiguió algunos sistemas de ataque, lo que pudo haber sido causado por su desarrollo en el Edificio. Este arma permite al Edificio o a la TARDIS del Doctor destruir Gallifrey, aunque todo esto se logra sólo mediante la canalización de toda la energía de las armas del Edificio (EDA: The antecestor cell). Circuitos de intuición Usando una representación gráfica del universo conectado a la red neuronal de la TARDIS, la TARDIS era efectivamente capaz de crear suposiciones y presentimientos de donde debían estar. A pesar de que la nave podía adivinar donde necesitaba estar, no estaba en condiciones de informar al Doctor de lo que tenía que hacer una vez que llegara allí (DV: ...And eternity in an hour). Invisibilidad thumb|left|La TARDIS del Doctor se hace visible ([[DW: El astronauta imposible)]]La TARDIS también era capaz de hacerse completamente invisible. La primera vez que lo hizo, fue cuando una nave espacial disparó sobre ella cal materializarse en el lado oscuro de la Luna. El misil que golpeó la TARDIS dañó su estabilizador visual, volviéndola invisible. El segundo Doctor, con el tiempo, fijó el elemento (DW: The invasion) El undécimo Doctor consiguió que la TARDIS se volviera invisible en el Despacho Oval, 1969, aunque no está claro si el estabilizador visual estuvo involucrado. El presidente Richard Nixon estaba presente cuando la nave aterrizó en su despacho. No supo que estaba allí hasta que se hizo visible (DW: El astronauta imposible). El Doctor también utilizó la invisibilidad para esconder su TARDIS en el Área 51 (DW: El día de la Luna). El undécimo Doctor dijo que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo usaba, ya que gasta un montón energía de la TARDIS (DW: El astronauta imposible). Otros sistemas *La TARDIS parece ser capaz de bloquearse ante la presencia de otros Señores del Tiempo, particularmente miembros de la familia del Doctor, aun cuando al hacerlo se crea una paradoja temporal (DW: La hija del Doctor). *El Doctor le ha hecho modificaciones y adiciones de vez en cuando. En algún momento, la TARDIS fue equipada para escribir archivos de ordenador en un CD-ROM normal terrestre (DW: La Tercera Guerra Mundial). También modificó la consola para que aceptara DVD y permitirle así a Sally Sparrow utilizar un disco especializado para activar la TARDIS (DW: Parpadeo). *La TARDIS se podía desincronizar un segundo con el resto del universo. El décimo Doctor lo hizo una vez para evitar que el Amo se apoderara de ella (DW: El fin del tiempo). *La TARDIS tenía la capacidad de permitir al Doctor y a los demás entender una gran variedad de idiomas (DW: La invasión de Navidad). Para ver más, Circuito telepático. *La TARDIS tenía un enlace con la Matriz. Después de la Guerra del Tiempo, esta Matriz fue lo único que quedó (IDW: The forgotten). *Tenía los estabilizadores activados por los interruptores azules. River Song los utilizó por primera vez, aunque se desconoce si el undécimo Doctor sabía previamente acerca de estos. Dijo que hacían el viaje más aburrido (DW: El tiempo de los ángeles). *Tenía frenos, que, de acuerdo con River Song, estaban siempre activados, por lo que la TARDIS aterrizaba con ese ruído característico. Cuando aterrizaron la TARDIS, pero sin frenos, aterrizó sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido (DW: El tiempo de los ángeles). *Tenía botones de ketchup y mostaza (DW: Vincent y el Doctor). *La TARDIS tenía una parte llamada "rectificador" (DW: El inquilino). *Los motores de la TARDIS se apagan automáticamente cuando no hay nadie en la nave (DW: La Pandórica se abre). *La TARDIS tenía circuitos telepáticos de los que las personas podían transmitir mensajes a través de sus pensamientos (DW: La mujer del Doctor). *La TARDIS puede cambiar el medio dentro de sus habitaciones e incluso adelantar el tiempo dentro de sí misma (o al menos crear una ilusión sobre esto) (DW: La mujer del Doctor). *La TARDIS podía estabilizar los cuerpos de los Dobles al entrar en la sala de control (DW: Las casi personas). *La TARDIS tenía una interfaz de voz con la que el Doctor podía comunicarse. Podía adoptar la forma de algún individuo conocido (DW: Matemos a Hitler). *La TARDIS tenía un extractor de humos. Esto se utiliza para deshacerse de los gases de la sala de control (DW: Matemos a Hitler). *La TARDIS contenía un ascensor que conducía por lo menos a tres pisos (VG: TARDIS). Personalidad Se añadirá... Detrás de las escenas *La importancia de la TARDIS para la franquicia de Doctor Who se reconoció a finales de 2009 cuando la BBC dio a conocer una nueva versión del logo de Doctor Who en el cual las letras iniciales de la serie DW están formadas con la silueta de la conocida cabina de policía. *A pesar de que la TARDIS es parte esencial de la serie desde sus inicios casi todas las historias pasan fuera de ella con excepción de algunas como DW: The Edge of Destruction o Time Crash en que la historia ocurre dentro de la cabina. O por ejemplo DW: La decisión de Amy en la cual aunque muchas escenas hayan sido filmadas en exteriores dado que todo eran ilusiones se podria decir que el capitulo ocurre todo dentro de la TARDIS. DW: The Invasion of Time fue la primera historia en donde se hizo un recorrido por las entrañas de la TARDIS (incluso se vislumbraron destellos ocasionales de habitaciones individuales). Otro "Tour" mas modesto se produjo en DW: Castrovalva. También se vieron nuevas localizaciones de la TARDIS en la película de 1996. En las tiras cómicas en cambio casi todas las historias ocurren en su totalidad dentro de la TARDIS incluyendo por ejemplo DWM: Changes y IDW: Tesseract. En DW: The Doctor's Wife se mostraron también mas áreas a parte de la sala de control desde que la serie comenzara de nuevo en 2005. *La TARDIS aparece aleatoriamente en un videojuego llamado Fallout *La TARDIS ha aparecido en todos los capítulos televisivos a excepción de Mission to the Unknown, Doctor Who and the Silurians, The Sea Devils, El exprimento Sontaran, Genesis of the Daleks y Medianoche. *El ruido característico de la TARDIS está creado raspando una cuerda de pieno con una llave. *En una escena eliminada de El fin del viaje el Doctor le da al Doctor meta-crisis un esqueje de TARDIS y Donna menciona que es una forma rápida de que el pueda tener su propia TARDIS. Categoría:Tecnología Gallifreyana